The origin of hatred
by Miss'sPink
Summary: Puede que la misma Academia U.A guarde sus secretos, como también la misma sociedad sobre humana. Teniendo una nueva aventura y nuevo reto que deberán afrontar los alumnos de la clase 1-A, en conjunto del departamento docente, ya que el director y la policia misma les dara acceso a la investigación de hechos ocurridos hace 18 años atrás dentro de la misma Academia que asisten.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas lectores y lectoras de fanfic's que se dieron el agrado de darle una leida a este primer fanfic que me atrevo hacer de este grandioso anime/manga que fue creado por la mano de Kohei Horikoshi sensei, en cierta manera, esté anime me engancho muchisimo después de verme las dos primeras temporadas y nunca he leído el manga, por lo que espero aclarar de ante mano de que podría yo expresar en el transcurso de este fanfic algunas teorias e hipotesis con referente de algunas cosas que no están muy claras, por lo que también valgo destacar es que tome prestados algunas imagenes de personajes OC's que fui extrayendo de san Google, y les dí vida en un fanfic.**

 **Sin más, espero que les guste y dejar cuando terminen su opinion con el debido respeto.**

* * *

 **THE ORIGIN OF HATRED**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Una reunión con el destino parte 1

Los pasos de una mujer de un semblante imponente, sus largos cabellos negros como la noche eran atados en una cola alta y dos mechones cayendo a los costados de su rostro, pero uno de ellos tapaba su ojos izquierdo, ambos ojos eran de un color celeste. Vestía una larga remera purpura con un escote en V, sus largas piernas eran enfundas en unos pantalones de jeans oscuros como la noche, llevaba puesta una campera estilo rockero de color marrón, calzaba unas botas marrones de taco alto, y simplemente su presencia hizo que más de uno de los estudiantes de aquella academia para héroes comenzaran a mirarla y murmurar, estaba claro en su mente que hacia demasiado tiempo que no enseñaba en aquel colegio.

En el salón de clases los de primer año estaban siendo el duro blanco de un examen escrito que al sonar el timbre anunciando el receso del segundo modulo, la mayoría abandonaba la tarea de responder preguntas para así el docente de turno darle el afirmativo para que salieran, todos se ponían de pie para así salir con sus grupos de amigos, dejando casi vacío el salón y solamente quedando tres alumnos.

\- Midoriya-kun ¿No piensas salir al receso? - La voz de su compañero y amigo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, no había dejado de pensar en como sería eso de la batalla final contra la Liga de Villanos, estaba claro que lo del campamento fue una advertencia hacia las autoridades y hacia todos los héroes, cosa que lo tenían muy consternado.

\- Iida-kun, si, a e-eso iba – Dice algo dudoso en si hacerlo, porque no podía abandonar su ideal de seguir entrenando para saber manejar bien su Quirk, ya que a partir de ese momento él debía hacerlo por su cuenta, de vez en cuando consultarlo con su más grande héroe y su ahora mentor, porque lo poco que sabia simplemente no lograba manejar a la perfección sus habilidades.

\- Entonces deja de estar dándole vuelta a lo mismo y vayamos llendo a la cafetería – Aquello lo tomo desprevenido por que Todoroki casi siempre estaba solo, y ahora su amistad y camarería se volvió algo solida.

Deja salir un suspiro demostrando lo más relajado que estaba, para así asentir e irse con sus dos amigos a la cafetería, dado que lo mejor que podían hacer era forjar una buena amistad entre todos y demostrar que juntos podrían llegar a ser los mejores héroes del país. Sin embargo, al cruzar por aquella puerta se quedo algo perplejo cuando aprecia la mirada algo sínica de aquella mujer que estaba apoyada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados, la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza para después seguir su camino.

* * *

Dicha mujer se adentra al salón sorprendiendo a cierto hombre que se le quedo mirando algo asombrado por verla allí mismo, ella solamente pasa al salón cerrando con traba la puerta y quedando los dos solos encerrados allí.

\- ¿A qué viniste? - La enfrenta mientras coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, le parecía de lo más raro de que esa hermosa mujer este allí mismo.

\- Te dije que esperaras, pero fuiste un apurado y te olvidaste de tu almuerzo – Le responde en el mismo tono de reproche que le daba su contra parte, era evidente que a los pocos minutos del silencio que se instauro, ambos se dedicaron una media sonrisa de complicidad – Ten, acá esta lo que m-m-más te gusta y-y… - No pudo concluir su frase por la puerta del salón fue forzada por una persona de cabellos rubios con un estilo de corte poco convencional para esos tiempos, la mujer se voltea para así ambos mirarlo con neutralidad.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Jamás llegue a pensar que apreciaría la escena de un matrimonio feliz como el de ustedes – La mujer alza sus cejas tratando de no reírse ante la ridiculez del comentario, estaba tan claro que estar allí en ese salón junto a esos dos hombres le traía tantos recuerdos cuando ingresaron al primer año de esa academia.

\- _**"Me trae lindos recuerdos mi adolescencia… jaja, pensé que nunca regresaría aquí y estar al lado de estos dos en el mismo lugar, en la misma circunstancia y la cereza del pastel sería que en estos momentos ingresase ella"**_ \- Tal y como en sus pensamientos dijo, en ese preciso momento la puerta del salón se abre dejando ingresar a otra dama que parecía estar algo neutra a lo que sucedía allí mismo – Me alegra mucho de volverte a ver vieja amiga – Comento la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche misma mientras va hasta la otra mujer para darle un abrazo a modo de saludo.

\- Lo mismo digo, además es raro tenerte por aquí y ¿a qué viniste Xania-chan? - La susodicha gira su rostro para mirar a su hombre que parecía restarle importancia a la conversación que se estaba dando, en cierta manera tenia tramites que hacer dentro de la academia y una de ellas es relacionada a su estado como heroína, dado que cierto policía la rastreo para hacerle unas preguntas y también pedir su ayuda en el caso que estaba al tanto.

\- Vine a traerle el almuerzo a este señor, dado que casi siempre me esquiva cuando quiero darle un detallito de mi parte y también lo otro es secreto – Les guiñe un ojo mientras les saca la lengua, el coordinador de la clase 1-A desvía su mirada algo perturbado por el simple hecho de estar casi por detrás a su esposa.

\- Oh, siempre de misteriosa Xania-chan eso que hace como dos años y un poco que no se te ve por ninguna parte, ¿segura que te recuperaste de tu accidente? - Esa pregunta que hizo provoco que su colega la mirase prácticamente con la gran necesidad de matarlo, conocía el temperamento de la mujer y por lo visto no le quedo de otra que mantenerse callado.

\- Ella esta bien, cada dos meses tiene que hacerse el examen de rutina y también entrena por su cuenta, a pesar que casi siempre se compadece a si misma por la depresión que contrajo – Hablo Aizawa mientras avanzaba hacia la salida no sin antes echarle una mirada a su esposa que parecía estarle esperando por un "gracias", lo único que hace es hacerle una seña de que lo siguiese hasta la sala de conferencias de la escuela.

Ambos se marchan de aquel salón dejando a los otros dos docentes algo confundidos, sabiendo que esos dos a pesar de estar casados, era prácticamente la misma persona y tendían a darse los mensajes con miradas o señas, porque entre ellos parecían comprenderse.

* * *

En la cafetería todo era otra cosa, Midoriya no dejaba de pensar en aquella misteriosa mujer que le parecía haberla visto en algún lado, pero no conseguía saber de donde, hasta que uno de sus amigos le sacudía la mano frente suyo.

\- Deku-kun ¿estas bien? - Le preguntaba algo preocupada Uraraka, se vuelve a sentar en su lugar manteniendo su mirada puesta en Midoriya que la observaba algo serio y a la vez preocupado por sus pensamientos.

\- S-Si estoy bien, no tienen porque preocuparse chicos, jeje – Se rasca la nuca mientras se reía nervioso, era muy evidente para los demás que este les ocultaba algo, por lo que decidieron indagar un poco.

\- No lo parecías y eso que desde que salimos del salón no dejabas de pensar en la mujer con la que nos cruzamos – Algo espantado se voltea a su lado derecho que estaba sentado Iida, quien se acomodaba los lentes y se voltea para así ambos hacer contacto visual.

\- Oh… _**"¿Tan evidente fui?"**_ Creo que no puedo ocultarles mucho, son mis amigos y simplemente lo que trataba de pensar era de donde la he visto – Se justifica ante su falta de atención a su entorno, sabiendo que en cierta manera estaba algo sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre les anuncio el regreso a sus salones.

Todos los alumnos regresaban a sus salones mientras que los docentes se reunían en la sala de conferencias ya que el director dio el aviso de hacer una reunión estratégica después del incidente en el campamento y que se necesitaba la colaboración de más héroes profesionales en la institución.

* * *

Allí mismo se podía apreciar como la mujer de largos cabellos negros caminaba hasta el asiento donde le correspondía a su esposo, se sienta al borde sin querer quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba claro que hace poco tuvieron una discusión marital que les dejo en evidencia la falta de tiempo que se disponían uno al otro.

\- Sabes que Aizawa-kun, me alegra demasiado saber que hicimos las pases y que todavía lo nuestro sigue en pie, se que… hay veces que no me merezco ni un poco de tu atención, pero otras veces si la necesito, es como… - El hombre de cabellos negros guía su mirada algo expectante ante esas palabras tan melancólicas de su esposa que le daba una inmensa necesidad de hacerla callar, pero no se atrevía estando los dos solos en la sala de conferencias y que dentro de poco sus demás compañeros ingresarían en compañía del director de la academia.

\- Es mejor para los dos que dejemos ese tema para otro momento, ahora lo importante es que haremos con los chicos, esta claro que el campamento se suspendió y que ahora mismo los jóvenes asisten a clases por el hecho de que… Son clases de verano y eso en cierta manera esta mal – Continua digiriendo su almuerzo algo preocupado por lo que podrían llegar a hablar, lo del campamento quedo en la nada por temor a que de nuevo ocurra y eso que varios héroes profesionales estan siendo perseguidos por alguien que parecía estar tras bambalinas.

\- La culpa la tiene el gobierno que nos solicitan para cosas innecesarias, es difícil dar una opinión sobre algo en el que tu también perteneces y más cuando hay millones de niños que sueñan por ser "heroes", pero esa palabra ya queda tan pequeña en su significado que ni yo entiendo porque debemos hacer algo así – Dice en un tono sarcástico para así tomar asiento al lado de su esposo, dado que los demás docentes comenzaban a ingresar y en ese preciso instante su mirada se posa en un hombre completamente deteriorado - _**"Qué hace él aquí… ¿Acaso?… No, no puede ser posible"**_ \- Agacha su mirada algo consternada ante el simple hecho de que una de sus premoniciones se cumplieron, su esposo la mira entendiendo lo que sucedía, ya que el héroe numero uno tomaba asiento al lado de la mujer que es invitada por la dirección y solicitada a su vez por la policía.

Cada uno de los profesores tomaban asiento como también el director, el silencio se instauro hasta que las puertas de la sala de reuniones o conferencia se habré dejando ingresar a un oficial que todos ya conocían y mantenían una estrecha relación profesional.

\- Bueno ya que todos estan presentes ante esta convocatoria de emergencia, agradecemos que la señorita Xania Oshikubo este aquí presente con nosotros y también decirles a todos los docentes que a partir de este momento los alumnos de la academia U.A. deberán quedarse durante las vacaciones de verano con la duración de quince días en el internado hasta que consideremos el momento oportuno para que estos regresen a sus casas con normalidad – Empezó hablar el director que en esos momentos tomo asiento en su lugar observando a cada uno de los presentes, estaba claro que las cosas eran delicadas para ambos extremos, pero era una prioridad de mantener todo unido hasta poder encontrar una solución – Sin más dejemos que el detective Naomasa nos explique lo que el departamento de policía decidió – Acto seguido el hombre de cabellos cortos negros hace un ademán agradeciendo el recibimiento y las palabras del director de aquella academia.

\- De mi parte agradezco que StarMistic haya aceptado formar parte de esta cumbre, sobre todo dar un comunicado que es momento de hacer un paréntesis al caso de la Liga de Villanos y enfocarnos en lo que hoy en día llamamos casos de investigación, en donde la policía antes acostumbraban de manera clandestina solicitar a heroes para que colaborasen en casos – Hace una pausa mientras encendía la pantalla mostrando imágenes de lo que explicaba, era claro que ese sistema lo implementarían con la única intensión de tantear el terreno para lo que podría llegar a pasar – Con lo que con llevaría a la pronta y supervisada participación de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, no es que no quiera que los otros estudiantes no participasen, pero es evidente que ellos fueron involucrados en el incidente al U.S.J y que no tuvieron de otra que combatir contra la Liga de Villanos – Hace otra pausa, ya que los heroes profesionales que estaba allí empezaron analizar sus documentos que traían consigo, era claro que esa reunión estaría para rato, por lo que harían un receso para que meditasen lo hablado.

\- Una pregunta – La invitada rompió el silencio y acata la mirada de todos, se pone de pie para acercarse al detective con la intensión de exponer lo que tenia consigo, información e inclusive dar un indicio de que podrá funcionar el plan – O más bien, esta claro que la idea que el departamento de policía tiene es óptimo, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían durar los heroes profesionales con maniáticos y depresivos en querer arrancarnos las cabezas por tener conceptos erróneos? - El oficial de policía abre sus boca no sabiendo que responder ha aquella pregunta, ya que los demás heroes estaban expectantes por su respuesta, pero el único que parecía estar algo nervioso era All Might.

\- Esa pregunta es bastante acertada de su parte señorita Xania, dado que los "villanos" o "anti-heroes" más jóvenes y los experimentados estén en la deriva por el hecho de que – El director se mantiene en su lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, era muy notable que se sentía cómodo con esa conversación algo seria – haya muchos heroes profesionales, se que los colegios que existen permitiesen el adiestramiento correcto a las generaciones futuras bajo las manos de heroes profesionales con largas trayectorias y experiencia, por lo que yo trato de decir es el caso nuestro, esta academia tiene un gran sistema de seguridad, pero no es tan fuerte porque los algoritmos son fáciles de hackear y eso que se debería reforzar, a pesar de otro detalle importante y es que hay personas que andan dando información a espaldas nuestras – Todos los docentes fruncen los ceño algo alarmados por eso, estaba claro que es muy delicada esa acusación y no podían comenzar a dudar entre ellos por el simple hecho de que darían a entender que desconfiar de compañeros ya conocidos sea una falta muy grande, por lo que primero que debían hacer era mantener la calma.

\- Esta bien que sospechemos de todos los ángulos posibles, pero lo que trato de plantearles es de dar luz verde a este proyecto que hace varios años se trato de utilizar, y lamentablemente no se dio, en otras palabras, deseo que en este momento se decidan en dar indicio al planteamiento o simplemente proponer viniendo de ustedes un plan eficiente – Trato de justificar lo que venia diciendo y eso que la mirada algo inquisitoria de la invitada lo ponía nervioso, por lo que esta esbozo una sonrisa para después posar su mano en el hombro de este.

\- Lo que yo digo es lo que mi mente piensa, mi Quirk es la psicoquinesis, dicho Quirk es uno de los más fuertes de la población, pero… ¿Estas seguro que me levantaran mi dada de baja o simplemente seguirás ordenes como acostumbras hacer? - Le da unos golpes para así dejar sus papeles en las manos casi sudorosas del hombre, estaba claro que los demás presentes parecían estar algo anonadados o simplemente no lograban entender su manera de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, al sentarse guía su mirada al héroe numero uno y simplemente le sonríe algo apenada por lo que podría empezar a recibir en sus premoniciones.

\- Ah… **"Esta señorita nunca cambia y eso que hace tiempo que no la veo… Ja, me alegra mucho saber que Aizawa-kun se caso con ella"** \- Pensaba All Might al intercambiar una sonrisa con aquella heroína ya retirada del campo de batalla, pero en cierta manera deseaba algo de esta y era que adiestrara por un pequeño tiempo a Midoriya, dado que él estaría algo ocupado con ese proyecto de doble cara con su amigo y colega.

* * *

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el héroe profesional Ectoplasma ya culminando su tarea de avisar a los delegados de cada clase de que los docentes estan en una reunión importante, por lo que él tenia la tarea de darles la vía libre de entrenar, pero bajo vigilancia de cierta mujer que en ese momento salio.

\- Es un agrado volverte a ver Xania-chan, dime ¿Cómo has estado? - Le pregunta mientras se detiene a mitad del pasillo principal, ya que la mujer de largos cabellos era acompañada de Present Mic, dado que este se ofreció como escolta y acompañante.

\- A mi también me alegra mucho en volverlo a ver Ectoplasma-san, estuve bien y agradezco mucho el gran esfuerzo que hace Aizawa por cuidarme, pagar mi tratamiento y sobre todo supervisarme, esta claro que… je, casi siempre tengo unas cuantas recaídas y mi Quirk tiende a salirse de control - El susodicho niega ante lo que la mujer le contaba, era claro que muy pocos sabían de su estado actual y de lo que tuvo que pasar, dado que la crisis mayor la sufrió estando en horas de trabajo.

\- Es cierto, ya algunos alumnos de ahora y más los de la clase 1-A se quejan por como los supervisa, es notable que se preocupe mucho por todos, pero son jóvenes y se quejan hasta por los exámenes – Los dos se ríen ante ese comentario, ya que Xania guía su mirada hasta una de las ventanas de aquel pasillo mostrándole el hermoso paisaje boscoso que rodeaba a la academia.

\- Hace mucho que él no me cuenta de su día a día, prácticamente evita hablar de ello por lo que… me sucedió aquí y… _**"Hasta a mi me avergüenza"**_ \- Se calla abruptamente por recordar aquel incidente que casi su perfil se veía afectado por aquella reacción, tomando ella misma una decisión que le costo casi su matrimonio y empeorando su condición.

\- No tienes que sufrir más por aquella vez, ya nadie sabe de lo que hiciste y debes agradecer que el director guardo los materiales que te agravarían, sin embargo, ese muchacho ya fue reprendido por cometer un acto que no es aceptado en esta institución – Vuelve a mirarlo algo sorprendida, en cierta manera amaba enseñar, mostrar lo que en verdad significa ser un verdadero héroe y sobre todo guiar a las nuevas generaciones por el camino del bien, haciéndolos como deben de ser ante los demás.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso y más cuando el director es una buena persona – Suelta aquel elogio indirecto logrando que aquellos dos hombres se quedaran más tranquilos, estaba claro que para todos allí les parezca una mujer indefensa que siempre requerirá ser salvada cuan princesa, pero no era tan así. Sin embargo, el barullo de los estudiantes que se acercaban a los dos que simplemente le indicaban que se adelantara y así mismo lo hizo.

* * *

Camino por todo el pasillo recordando sus buenos momentos como estudiante de la Academia U.A, era una de las que clasificaron en un puesto alto, con una puntuación pareja para esos años y logrando estar con un grupo de amigos que le dieron buenos recuerdos, tanto graciosos, nostálgicos, abrumadores, fastidiosos, etc, tan buenos que los mismos docentes de ese entonces les elogiaban dándose a entender que ellos eran un grupo muy bueno a pesar de los disparejos que eran. Con una sonrisa imborrable, va hasta el aula que ya estuvo, se asoma con cuidado para apreciar aquellas caras que miraban hacia el frente y escuchando en un silencio tan fúnebre, que le hizo reír ya que su marido la pesco echando una miradita a su salón, para así darse atender con su habilidad que no debía salir y prosiguiera con su trabajo.

Continua analizando sus recuerdos, poder conectar consigo misma con lo que vivía en aquella realidad tan distorsionada, que le propinaba la clara desventaja de ser pesimista consigo misma - _**"Veo que Aizawa se hace querer mucho con sus alumnos, y eso que en cierta manera lo envidio, pero… ¿Cuándo podre ser abierta y recuperar lo que perdí?"**_ \- Sacude su cabeza tratando de no dejarse inundar por esos sentimientos negativos, sale del edificio fijando su rumbo hasta la entrada, se voltea apreciando lo imponente que se alzaba la edificación, admirando con una sonrisa apagada lo que parecía ser la clara despedida de su antiguo yo, hasta el momento de girarse toparse con la presencia de aquel alto hombre cubierto por una túnica negra, que entre las penumbras esbozaba una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

\- Sé que no te acuerdas de mi, vieja amiga – Se pone en guardia cuando escucha hablar aquel sujeto que casi de manera veloz le hizo una seña a un monstruo con alas que la tomaba como rehén – Espero que el viaje te agrade, Xania-chan – El misterioso sujeto deja salir una carcajada macabra que la dejo perpleja y a la vez indefensa, dado que estaba fuera, sin poder gritar debido al shock que cuando reacciono pudo apreciar la altura en la que estaba.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡SUÉLTAME! _**"¡Qué alguien me ayude!"**_ \- Exclamo entre las sacudidas y el tratar de zafarse, pero los pies del mutante parecía estarle bloqueando la movilidad de sus extremidades y de como poco a poco su Quirk se debilitaba, en cierta manera eso no le prohibía en dar un aviso a travez de las mentes, con la esperanza de que algún héroe la rescate o simplemente le de un abenton.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Lamento mucho por no actualizar más este fanfic, pero aquí traigo un capítulo más. Antes que nada, las razones por las que no actualice la historia fue porque no tenía ideas, también fue por los estudios y problemas de salud que he tenido, y la más viable creo que es por el inmenso avance de estos últimos meses del anime. Pero eso no importa. Ahora aquí tienen un capítulo más, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : Una reunión con el destino parte 2

* * *

El sonido de la campana y el timbre anunciando el fin de ese día lectivo, todos en la clase 1-A juntaban sus cosas mientras hablaban entre ellos. Sin embargo, Midoriya no sabía si hablarlo con alguien acerca de lo que llego a escuchar a mitad de clases o simplemente guardárselo, pero, cuando paso por el escritorio del docente notando que Aizawa acomodaba sus papeles con algo de demora.

\- Piensas decirme algo, Midoriya – Da un respingo cuando escucha la voz tan áspera del docente, ya que este abandono su tarea para esperar su respuesta.

\- Etto… Etto… - Pasa saliva algo temeroso por decir algo fuera de lugar y también que el docente lo tomase por paranoico, pero al tragar algo de saliva, junta algo de valor cerciorándose simuladamente que todos hayan salido del salón, para posteriormente mirar al docente fijamente y decidido de expresarse como se debe – No sé si este bien Aizawa-sensei con lo que le diré, pero a mitad de su clase escuche ha alguien pedir auxilio o ayuda, pero… Como estaba en clases no quise interrumpir y alarmar a todos con algo que escuche en mi mente, dudaba en hacerlo, pero… - Devuelve su mirada percatándose que el hombre de cabellos largos hasta por debajo de sus hombros lo miraba algo asombrado – Aizawa-sensei ¿Acaso dije algo que le molest…. - No pudo terminar ya que el adulto escondió su mirada tratando de calmar la gran necesidad de salir corriendo para ayudar a esa persona, dado que intuía que lo esperaría hasta que saliera, pero parecía ser que no fue así.

\- Midoriya, quiero que me hagas un favor – Cambia su semblante por uno serio ya intuyendo de que lo comentado por él tenía veracidad, sin embargo, mantenía ese temor de que sea algo muy grave – Ve al despacho del director en compañía de All Might y cuéntales lo siguiente – Busca con desespero un papel para escribir algo en él, ya que recordar lo que su esposa le dijo con respecto a lo que esta estaba indagando por su lado, cosa que en cierta manera pareció contenerse debido al miedo de ser reprimida por el oficial de policía – También diles lo que me dijiste, haz eso y no te atrevas leer ese papel o puedes meterte en graves problemas – Acto seguido toma sus cosas para salir del salón cargando con esos sentimientos de rabia dado que le era difícil lidera con los problemas de su matrimonio y cosas del pasado, en cierta manera, lo de querer tener una vida normal como todos le era casi imposible, pero en una parte debía aclarar muchas lagunas de sus sentimientos hacia la única mujer que se atrevio decirle lo que sentía.

* * *

No recordaba con exactitud lo que paso antes y recientemente, abre sus ojos con algo de pesadez en sus párpados hasta ver totalmente borroso lo que estaba a su alrededor, era tan difícil de dar con certeza el lugar en donde estaba ella. Deja salir un suspiro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, trata de recobrar el conocimiento cuando en un sobresalto, hechos violentos de su pasado comenzaron ha arrematar contra de ella, su respiración se torno completamente agitada, de sus ojos comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de lágrimas hasta el punto de sentir como su corazón poco a poco se contraía en su pecho, pero en cierta manera la risa de alguien, las hermosas palabras de una mujer que le costaba identificar y de escuchar el regaño de una persona hacia otra, hasta que no pudo más y se dejo desfallecer una vez más.

 **\- 15 años atrás -**

Avanzaba por el pasillo vistiendo aquel uniforme de aquella academia a la que tanto había deseo pertenecer, agradecía a sus abuelos paternos de que la recomendaran para dar el examen de admisión a la Academia U.A., dicha institución a la que aceptaban aquellos que eran merecedores de ser llamados heroes. Había dado con el salón número 1-A, esboza una sonrisa pero esta se borra cuando escucha tras su espalda el sonido de un globo explotar, cierra sus ojos para así darse la vuelta no sin antes dejar salir un insulto en francés.

\- Maudit cochon **(*)** – Susurra mientras se daba la vuelta para así mirar muy furiosa aquel chico más alto que ella, de cabello corto y de color verde lima, su mirada color miel chocaban con sus ojos celestes hasta que el alguien también se detiene y los mira algo disgustado.

\- ¿Van a entrar o simplemente pasaran toda la mañana siendo la piedra en el camino de otros? - Los dos chicos que se fulminaban con la mirada se giraron, la muchacha de largos cabellos negros como la noche se quedo totalmente petrificada al ver aquel chico.

\- Lo siento mucho, tenía pensado en ingresar al salón sino fuese que alguien este a escasos centímetros de mi cabello comiendo goma de mascar – Agacha su mirada totalmente avergonzada cuando aquel chico la miraba totalmente neutral, sin embargo, alza un poco su rostro para apreciar que continuaba ahí.

\- Es mejor que también usted ingrese al salón, no quiero ser reprendido en el primer día por una chica rara – Con escuchar como la llamaba se quedo algo shockeada, pero una mano opuesta le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro para así invitarla a ingresar.

\- Perdónalo es un poco cortante a la hora de hablar con otros, pero – Esboza una sonrisa algo agradecida los ánimos de aquel chico que desconocía su nombre – siendo tu una chica interesante podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, por lo que a mi respecta, mi nombre Hizashi Yamada, es un gusto conocerla – Deja salir una risa tímida para así los dos ingresar al salón prácticamente dándose la clara atención de los otros presentes, aquello no le impidió de ser amable.

\- El gusto es mio Hizashi-kun, y mi nombre es Xania Oshikubo – Se presento algo tímida y con un leve temblor en su voz, dado que le costaba relacionarse con otros estudiantes, ya que hacía un año que estaba en Japón y la mayor parte de su crianza fue en el extranjero.

\- Veo que tu tono es extranjero, me gusta, sin embargo eso amerita facilitarte las cosas por aquí Xania-chan – Asiente con una gran sonrisa para así ambos ir hasta el fondo para poder hablar con más comodidad, ya que le gustaba la idea de poder hacer amigos con personas consideradas.

 **\- End Flashback -**

A las pocas horas, se remueve algo incomoda en donde estaba para así despertarse y dar con que a su costado estaba su hermano menor descansando, suelta un suspiro tratando de saber que sucedió para así dar con esa dulce escena. No obstante, su mirada se dirigió en la puerta de aquel cuarto donde esta, se abría dando paso a su esposo que la miraba algo agradecido de verla.

* * *

\- Veo que despertaste, me alegra que estés consciente – Suelta una risa ante el cumplido agacha un poco la cabeza demostrando prácticamente que se había encantado por el detalle, ya que verle traer un gran tazón de arroz con verdura salteada y con pedazos pequeños de pescado revuelto en el arroz.

\- Lo estoy a pesar que desconozco lo que me sucedió, como llegue aquí y porque Xavier duerme prácticamente arriba mio – Le comento mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama logrando que su hermano menor se despertara en un sobresalto, le esboza una sonrisa demostrando que se tranquilice.

\- Hermana, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres más almohadas para estar cómoda? - Aizawa le propino un golpe en la cabeza para después hacerle una seña para que se marchara del cuarto que ellos dos compartían, además, el menor le miraba algo enfurruñado para así salir del cuarto dejando a esos dos a solas.

\- Jaja, no debiste propinarle un golpe, ya demasiado hizo con quedarse a mi lado durmiendo – Le reprende mientras juntaba sus manos para agradecer por la comida, toma los palillos y comenzar a degustar su platillo.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que tu te hayas ido de la academia a pesar de las circunstancias tan desagradables que estan pasando haya afuera – Frunce el ceño para así guiar su mirada a su esposo con la intensión de poder saber porque le recriminaba algo que no se acordaba, antes de decirle algo medita con respecto a lo ocurrido cuando salio de la academia y en eso pudo dar con los hechos.

\- En verdad que lo siento mucho Aizawa-kun, yo no quería irme tan fácilmente, tenia pensado en darme una vueltita y regresar, pero – Hace silencio tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para no sonar como víctima, detestaba ser siempre salvada por su marido y más preocuparlo – me tomaron desprevenida lo que pareció ser alguien encapuchado en compañía de otros encapuchados, pensé que era uno de nuestros ex-compañeros de academia por la manera con la que se dirigía a mi, sin embargo, me tomo por los hombros un Nomu con alas, de ahí no recuerdo que más sucedió conmigo – Cierra sus ojos por demás fastidiado con respecto a la liga de villanos, sabía que en cierta manera era el deber de un héroe profesional, sin embargo, lo que más destacaba en todo eso era el hecho de que un estudiante particular fuese el que escucho el pedido de auxilio por parte de su esposa.

\- Mañana empezaras a trabajar como profesora en la Academia U.A. el festival cultural ya concluyo hace unas cuantas semanas, simplemente hay paz y antes de que llegue fin de año, es mejor que partas las clases de psicología y las clases de simulación, dado que estarás siendo ayudada por Trece – Abre sus ojos algo asombrada por la fluidez con la que su marido le decía aquello, se lo pensó por unos minutos para así asentir, deseaba dar clases y como también dar el ejemplo.

\- Así mismo lo haré, solamente mañana asistiré para saber quienes son mis alumnos, a quienes coordino y por supuesto quienes serán mis compañeros de trabajo – Los dos soltaron una risa negando ante la tontería que acababa de decir, era mejor verle todo aquello desde una prespectiva de gracia, ya que no hacía bien estar pensando siempre en cosas que lastimarían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el fin de semana ambos pasaron su día como pareja, dado que el descanso para ella le venia bien y eso que su hermano menor no dejaba de discutir por tonteras con su esposo. Sin embargo, con haber limpiado el departamento y empacado algunas cosas, no pudo contenerse en ir hasta la puerta, porque el timbre estaba sonando.

\- La puerta de entrada esta abierta – Notifica ya que maldecía el hecho de que los encargados del edificio no colocaran comunicadores nuevos y con vídeo-cámara, además que la paga de tarifa por los servicios básicos eran muy caros a esas alturas, en cierta manera agradecía que su hermano menor este teniendo un aumento por las regalías al estar trabajando para el ahora héroe numero uno de Japón. En eso la puerta de entrada del departamento se abre dejándola a ella sumamente asombrada al ver a su mejor amiga desde la Academia, cosa que hacía meses que no la había visto – Oh may godness, pensé que estabas de viaje de regreso a Nueva York… Sakura ¿Cuándo llegaste amiga? - Le cuestiono tratando de mantenerse cuerda, dado que era su mejor amiga y con la única que pudo contar cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- Eso ni lo preguntes, primero "hola, ¿cómo has estado?" y después hablamos de nuestras cosas – Se encoje de hombros quitándole importancia cuando a esas alturas conocía a su mejor amiga con respecto a esos temas, dado que ni una y la otra se contuvo por abrazarse para dejar salir grititos de felicidad.

\- Ya estas aquí y el que falta es el mejor amigo de Shota, dale pasa que nos quedan unas cuatro cajas y embalar algunos jarrones que lamentablemente Xavier se lleva consigo hasta que podamos acomodarnos, ya que no me queda de otra que irme a vivir en los departamentos de docentes en la Academia U.A. - La de cabellos rosados observaba a su mejor amiga algo aturdida ante tanta información de golpe, pero tenía que acostumbrarse ante los arranques que esta presentaba y más cuando no se rehabilito por completo como para que esas alturas este tan hiperactiva con el trabajo.

Ambas se desplazaron por el pequeño pasillo de aquel departamento, para así llevarse con la sorpresa que el hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga este cargando tres cajas, una en sus manos y las otras dos con su Quirk que es similar a la de su hermana mayor. Por otra parte, veía a cierto hombre que andaba acomodando sus pertenencias en una gran maleta de color negro, dado que le parecía algo poco fuera de lo anormal.

\- Veo que terminaremos necesitando un tercer hombre para que – No pudo terminar de hablar cuando escuchaba ha alguien ultra animado que acato la mirada del matrimonio y del moreno menor que se asomo para ver quien es.

\- Bienvenido a casa Hizashi-niisan – Saludo muy animado el muchacho de unos veintiocho años que hacía aun lado dos pilas de cajas que eran suyas, dado que ni transitar podían, debido que su hermana tuvo la brillante idea de guardar la televisión plasma en su caja original.

\- ¡Hey! En verdad que agradezco la consideración que tomaste Xania-chan, además, son muchas cosas por las que se deben de transportar – El hombre de cabellos rubios mientras apreciaba el completo desastre de aquel departamento, a pesar que entendía los motivos de sus dos amigos y más por la situación por la que dicha mujer estaba atravesando.

\- A que no – Menciono el hermano de la dueña de casa mientras cargaba consigo una caja para así empezar a bajarlas hacia el medio de transporte, más cuando el matrimonio intercambiaban una mirada algo neutros con el ambiente – Además hermana, iremos con Hizashi-niisan bajando las cajas mientras Sakura-neesan y tu limpian un poco el departamento ¿Qué piensas? - La idea propuesta por su hermano le parecía relevante, más cuando ella no era buena con la limpieza del departamento y eso que siempre luchaba por la palita y la escoba.

\- Esta bien que así sea, de esta manera iremos haciendo espacio _**"A pesar que terminare vendiendo objetos personales e innecesarios"**_ \- Detestaba muchisimo estar haciendo lo que casi siempre su esposo hacía, más con eso de deshacerse de objetos que se le fueron regalados en su boda, y que para ella tenían un gran valor sentimental.

Aizawa esboza una media sonrisa para así él también ir cargando cajas y llevarlas al camión de la mudanza, eran muchas cosas, entendía perfectamente la postura de su mujer, sabía que cada rincón de una casa tenía lindos recuerdos, pero era momento de él en tomar cartas en el asunto y resguardarla.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, las mujeres acababan de limpiar lo que quedaba de la cocina y de la sala, ellos tres culminaron con el bajar todas las cajas con sus pertenencias para así empezar otro día la mudanza del nuevo departamento, esta vez uno más grande y con capacidad en el que puedan instalar cámaras de seguridad. No obstante, ya estando los dos solos, caminando por aquel barrio tan tranquilo para ellos dos.

\- Me da lastima haber dejado que Mic y Saku se encargasen de transportar las pertenencias al hangar de la organización – Daba un tema para hablar, se sentía muy agradecida por poder salir a una cita con su esposo, una a esos lugares que ellos consideraban apropiados para estar solos.

\- Hablando de eso, creo que pronto será la reunión de ex-alumnos y… Ehmm, como decirlo – Se rasca la nuca al sentirse incomodo de estar dando el primer paso, ya llevaban mucho tiempo de relación, sin contar los años en los que estuvieron separados después de su graduación.

La hermosa mujer de largos cabellos como la misma noche, gira su rostro para enfocar su mirada celeste en la imponente presencia de su marido - ¿Quieres decir que puede haber una reunión de dicha organización, Shota?… ¡Estoy muy emocionada! - Se le abalanza para abrazarlo por el cuello, su contra parte se queda bastante anonadado por lo eufórica que se puso por la noticia, a pesar que no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle el abrazo.

\- Solo que mañana tu dictaras tus clases y puede que así sea la forma de poder mantenerte bajo resguardo, sabes que me preocupo, aunque no lo aparente, pero tu siempre serás mi prioridad – Le hace saber lo que se estaba guardando en el interior, al día siguiente era posible de que su esposo no este todo el día a su lado, por el simple motivo de que se estaba a la vuelta de la esquina acerca del examen para las licencias provisionales de heroes.

\- Ahora será mejor que ambos nos vayamos encaminando hacia la Academia para así desempacar mis cosas, aunque, es posible que no compartamos cama – Suelta una risa al ver como su marido fruncía el ceño algo irritado por el comentario que hizo, a pesar de que en cierta forma tarde o temprano para hacer cosas de un matrimonio joven no podrían, y eso es algo tan difícil a esas alturas.

* * *

Al cabo de unas cuantas semanas, posterior a que los alumnos de la clase 1-A y 1-B obtuvieran sus licencias provisionales de heroes, quedaba el detalle tan grande era la reciente disputa entre dos alumnos de primero. Era un detalle difícil de hacer pasar por alto, no dejaba de ordenar su escritorio en aquella oficina que anteriormente le había sido otorgada, era el despacho de la consejera estudiantil, el de esa persona que era cercana al Director y la mediadora entre el cuerpo estudiantil con el cuerpo docente; suelta un suspiro sintiendo esa nostalgia llegarle como escenas de una película de drama, a pesar que el sonido de su puerta tocar la hizo reaccionar.

\- Adelante – Fue lo que dijo, esta puerta se abre dejando ingresar aquellos tres alumnos que anteriormente había dado clases desde que ingresaron a la academia, aunque, le parecía algo extraño el simple hecho de que estos estaban observándola muy contentos de verla.

\- ¡Sensei! - Exclamo la de largos cabellos celestes platinados mientras iba corriendo hasta ella, la abraza como una madre a su hija que la extraño mucho, era ese sentimiento que sentía, dicto clases a esos tres chicos y al grupo de estos, eran compañeros de una misma clase, ya que era muy propio de ella hacerlos esperar.

\- Es mejor que los tres vayan caminando hasta la clase de 1-A y posteriormente a la 1-B, de esa manera podrán hacer las explicaciones correspondientes – Camina estando aún siendo abrazada por aquella alumna que de seguro la abarrotaría con preguntas, ya sabía como dar finalizado y era ser mano dura con la contestación.

\- Sensei, ¿Trata de decirnos que usted...? - Con simpleza posa su mano derecha en el hombro de aquel muchachito de cortos cabellos azulados, le dedica una sonrisa denotando que no había nada por el que preocuparse.

\- Exacto, me han permitido volver a dar clases y espero que pronto puedan otorgarme de nuevo como héroe activo nuevamente… Solo, les pido y más a ti Togata-kun, sean acertados, sean ustedes mismos y den su mejor esfuerzo… Simplemente quiero que esos chicos de primero 1-A sepan lo que les espera en la residencia, dado que ustedes ya pasaron por esa etapa y nos les queda mucho para graduarse de la U.A, como su sensei y su más fiel instructora estaré para lo que me necesiten… ¿Sí? - Los tres chicos que estaban de visita asintieron, eran sus mayor orgullo, ver con sus propios ojos el avance de estos a gran escala, más el de Togata, dado que fue ella misma quien aporto el granito de arena y todo por darle un mejor futuro a ese muchacho.

Sin embargo, cuando estos salieron de su oficina, ella busca en su taquilla aquella maleta oscura que tenía guardada, saca de esta su traje de heroína, por el que se vuelve a colocar y se prepara para dar su mejor impresión en las próximas clases. La héroe promedio había regresado, la más reconocida por sus acciones en el extranjero y en todo Japón, la que dio luz verde a creaciones de mayor escala, todo en conjunto con la academia U.A. Su participación en la vida de esos novatos recién empieza, más al ser ella la que les adiestrara para sus residencias, una docente que en toda la academia es conocida por ser el pilar en conexiones exteriores de los heroes graduados de esa misma institución.

Recorrió en completo silencio todo el trayecto hasta el salón de clases del héroe profesional Vlad King, toca a la puerta para dar constancia de que ya había llegado, esta se abre para así ingresar aquel salón. Los alumnos de la clase 1-B se quedaron totalmente mudos, eso se lo esperaba, pero más aun que esboza una sonrisa dando así el comienzo su trayectoria como docente.

* * *

 **N/A** : Agradezco a los que dejaron Reviews en el capítulo anterior, me dio más ganas de continuar escribiendo este fanfic que comenze hace dos o tres meses y medio, pero aquí nuevamente otro capítulo. Por lo que respecta, pronto dejare la ficha de esta nueva personaje, su estetica y rasgos los tome prestados para realizar este fanfic, total la autoria de las fisionomias son propiedad de su autor original. n.n

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **(*) -** Traducción: Maldito cerdo **/** La frase el insulto esta en francés, y aquí les traduje lo que quería decir para aquellos que no saben lo que significa.


End file.
